Elisabeth und der wilde Kaiser
by Susie Lupin
Summary: Hetalia/Lissi und der wilde Kaiser crossover – A császári pár, Elisabeth és Roderich boldogan élnek a schöngrüni kastélyban, mígnem egy nap egy titokzatos, jetiszerű férfi elrabolja a szépséges császárnét.
1. I felvonás

_A Lissi und der wilde Kaiser egy német animációs film, a híres Ernst Marischka-féle Sissi-trilógia kiparodizálása. Magyarul Lissi & Yeti – Egy király sztori a címe. Elég furcsa humora van és nagyon fájdalmas, de ettől függetlenül nekem nagyon tetszett, éppen ezért rögtön beindult a fantáziám, hogy milyen lenne ez a hetaliás szereplőkkel. _

_Remélhetőleg a film ismerete nélkül is élvezhető a novella. Próbálkoztam. :P _

_Erősen AU és néhol OOC. A humoráért elnézést, néha igen… __érdekes_. xD Ez egy novellának indult, de a hossza miatt kénytelen vagyok három részben publikálni – nagyon tömény lenne egyszerre.

* * *

I. felvonás, avagy amikor a szépséges Elisabeth-nek nyoma vész

Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, még az Óperenciás tengeren is túl, az Üveghegyek berkeiben, ahol a kurta farkú malac már rég nem túr, élt egy fiatal suhanc, akit tévedésből jetiként jegyeztek fel a krónikák; s habár valóban felfedezhető volt némi hasonlóság közte és az említett legendás vad között, a történetírók nem kicsit tévedtek, amikor őket rokonították. Valóban dús, tömött bundája volt eme fiúnak, de ez nem a sajátja volt, ahogy vaskos, szintén hófehér bőrbakancsa sem: egy megboldogult jegesmedve bőrét hordta magán. Arca előtt maszkot viselt, nehogy kikezdje hamvas bőrét a jeges, északi szél. Csak a haját hagyta szabadon, mert az ezüstösen csillogott, tökéletesen beleolvasztva ezzel gazdáját eme végtelen hómezőkbe és hegyormokba. Volt ideje őket kiismerni, ugyanis már vagy tíz éve élt közöttük.

Ó, ne higgyétek, hogy hasznos dologgal töltötte ki ezt a tíz évet, ó, dehogy! A saját szabályai szerint élt, sosem dolgozott, csak szórakozott, és maximálisan kihasználta a hegyek adta síelési és snowboardozási lehetőségeket, ami nagyon bosszantotta az Üveghegyek urát, a nagy és hatalmas Vladimirt, kinek orcáját eddig még soha senki nem láthatta szemtől szemben, mert egy mély jégbarlangban rejtezett, és csak legendák szóltak arról, hogy képes bármilyen követ, sziklát a saját képére formálni, hogy azon keresztül szóljon alattvalóihoz.

Senki sem hitt a létezésében, egészen eddig a napig.

Elsőszámú főhősünknek – kinek neve lészen Gilbert von Beilschmidt (nemesi család sarja, kit csak azért illettek az elfajzott jelzővel, mert elszökött otthonról) – csodálatosan kezdődött a napja, amikor történetünk kezdetét veszi; a nap hétágra sütött, mely ártatlanul verődött vissza a havon, majd kiverve Gilbert rubintvörös szemeit, aki a reggelt ezért heves csapkodással és némi káromkodással üdvözölte. Reggeli torna gyanánt fogott pár sünt – megtehette, hiszen itt semmiféle vadászati tilalom nem volt érvényben, és a vastag jegesmedvebőr kesztyűin ugyan semmi sem hatolhatott át –, keresett egy megfelelő fát, ami még egy szebb, melegebb időben döntött úgy, hogy érdemes eme vidéken nőnie (csúnyán megbánta, megjegyezném), és kijelölte a legszélesebb részt a törzsén, ezzel kinevezve céltáblának szerencsétlen sündisznók számára. Három csatakiáltás kíséretében mindet a helyére jutatta (a sünök a mai napra fellélegezhettek), eljárt egy erősen ősi, törzsi jellegű táncot, és lesíelt egy hegygerincen. A landolás sajnos nem sikerült úgy, ahogy eltervezte, mert az utolsó pillanatban megcsúszott, és inkább becsapódás lett belőle, minek következtében a gleccserben egy olyan hatalmas méretű repedés keletkezett, melyet a híres-neves tudósok később csak fejvakarás kíséretében vizsgáltak. Gilbert barátunk feltápászkodott, mint aki jól végezte a dolgát, útjára eresztett egy egészséges röhögést, és elsétált volna a tett helyszínéről – ha nem kezd el lejteni az eddig tökéletesen sík felszín. Bizony, úgy tűnt, hogy Gilbert most nem úszhatja meg szárazon, és a sünök baljós mosollyal intettek neki búcsút. Hiába keresett kapaszkodási pontot a hóban, az szétmállott a kezei között, majd sima felszínt tapintott, mintha üveg lenne alatta. Egyre jobban csúszott, majd a szakadék széléhez ért és ott sem tudott megállni; zuhanni kezdett artikulálatlan üvöltés közepette, miközben jegesmedvebundája ezer zsebében kutatott. Szerencséje volt, mert hamar meglelte keresésének tárgyát, egy fanyelű fémcsákányt, amit még otthonról hozott el, és belevágta a jégfalba – legalábbis ő jégnek hitte, de odapillantva megállapíthatta, hogy üvegből van. Nagyot nyelt. Rövid időre fellélegezhetett, aztán az üveg-jégszakadékban egy gonosz, elégedett hahaha hangzott fel; a falak százfelé szórták szét a hangot.

– Hahaha, ohohóó, most aztán megvagy! – nevetett a hang. Gilbert jobbra-balra kapkodta a fejét, de nem találta a hangforrást. – Jöttem, hogy elvigyelek.

– Ki vagy? Hol vagy?

– Én ott vagyok mindenhol – felelte az idegen.

– Mindenhol, mindenhol, mindenhol – visszhangozták hűségesen a falak. Hirtelen peregni kezdett a vékony jégréteg a Gilberttel szemközti falon, és nagy recsegés-ropogás közepette egy hatalmas üvegarc vált ki belőle; első pillantásra egy művész képmásának tűnt, amelyet véletlenül felejtettek itt, a jég birodalmában, az Üveghegyekben, de életre hívójának minden mimikáját hűen utánozta. Gilbert szemei elkerekedtek meglepetésében. _Boszorkányság._

– Én vagyok az Üveghegyek ura, a hatalmas és rettegett Vladimir. Te többszörösen megzavartad nyugalmamat, háborgattad a békés hegyi élőlényeket, megölted a legkedvesebb jegesmedvémet, hogy hordhasd a szőrméjét, és ami a legnagyobb bűnöd, s egyúttal veszted is, megrepesztetted az üvegpalotám plafonját és homlokzatát, ezzel felébresztve engem álmomból. De ne aggódj, mindenki számára van egy hely a Pokolban. Az ördög jó barátom, gyorsan el tudom intézni neked.

– Mindent jóvá teszek! Nem akarok meghalni a legszebb koromban, férfiasságom teljében, amikor még annyi minden vár rám. – Gilbert nem tudta, mi késztette rá, hogy ezt mondja, de talán szerepet játszott benne a halál szele, melyet megérzett, mert a szakadék torkából jegesen süvített felfelé, meglobogtatva ezzel jegesmedvebőr bundáját, ami alatt a fiú egy díszes tunikát viselt. Szégyen lett volna, ha ezt valaki meglátja, odalett volna Gilbert gondosan felépített, hegylakó imidzse. Mellesleg a keze is egyre jobban izzadt, fenyegetve azzal, hogy kicsúszik a kesztyűjéből, és leesik az életmentő csákányról.

– Mindent jóvá teszel? Ezt meg hogy érted? – kérdezte meglepetten a jégarc.

– Megteszek neked bármit, csak hagyd meg az életemet.

– Hmm. – Úgy tűnt, ez a lehetőség elgondolkoztatja az Üveghegyek urát, a nagy Vladimirt. Vitatkozott magával a maga latinos-szlávos hegyi nyelvén, s végül óra hosszúságúaknak tűnő percek után döntésre jutott. – Rendben van. Kötünk egy egyezséget.

– Csak siessünk – sziszegte Gilbert. Már nagyon nehezen tudta magát tartani.

– Életben maradsz, ha megteszed, amit parancsolok. Egy hetet adok neked. Ha nem sikerül véghez vinned, véged van és a Pokol tüzén fogsz elégni.

– Rendben van, de mit kell tennem? – türelmetlenkedett.

– Hozd el nekem a világ legszebb asszonyát! – mondta a rettegett Vladimir, az Üveghegyek ura, és jégüvegálarca egészen álmodozóvá vált.

Gilbert megvetően felhorkant. Csak ennyi lenne a nagy feladat?

* * *

Eközben Schöngrünben…

– Rod! – Erzsébet ezer wattos mosollyal tárta karjait férje felé.

– Eli! – Roderich hasonlóan tett, megmutatva ezzel a mellkasán virító ezer kitüntetést.

– Rod! – A nő lépett egyet előre…

– Eli! – A férfi kilökte hintajának ajtaját, minek következtében egy csapat koponya gurult ki az udvarra.

Valószínűleg a királyi pár között még hosszasan elhúzódott volna az ilyesféle üdvözlés, talán még a naplementébe is ellovagoltak volna, ha Erzsébet a nagy rohanás közepette nem botlik meg túl hosszú uszályában és esik el művészien. _Aber_ _kein Problem_, ez ugyan nem jelenthet megoldhatatlan problémát az Osztrák-Magyar Monarchia legszebb és legszerelmesebb párjának; a magyar lány felpattant és már repült is férje karjaiba.

– Roddy!

– Kedves Elisa… Hogy vagy?

– Jaj, annyira hiányoztál, én drága férjecském! – kiáltotta Erzsébet Roderich fülébe kisebb halláskárosodást okozva ezzel neki és hagyta, hogy a férfi magasra emelje és megpörgesse a levegőben; Erzsi magas sarkú cipellői épphogy nem vitték le a marsall orrát. Nagy volt ám az öröm, mert Roderich, a királyi felség most sokáig oda volt vadászni, hogy a legkülönlegesebb prémeket hozhassa gyönyörű magyar feleségének, Elisabeth-nek.

A marsall (kinek neve lészen Toris, de ez a történet szempontjából _teljesen lényegtelen_) mosolyogva szorongatta a felség dög nehéz kézitáskáját, és halk szóval megérdeklődte, ugyan mikor válnak el egymástól, és szabadítják meg a rengeteg kacattól, amit ráaggattak.

– Rakja csak le valahova az asztalomra, a mai napot a feleségemmel akarom tölteni – mondta Roderich rá sem nézve az _inas_ra, Erzsébet csillogó, zöld szemeibe mélyedve.

Így hát sétára kélt Rod és Erzsi; beszélgettek arról, hogy mennyire hiányoznak nekik a régi idők, a romantikus csatározások. Összefutottak az öreg, kicsit nagyot halló Geltherrel, aki vígan kocsikázott kerekesszékében, melybe még az a fránya római kényszeríttette, majd végül eljutottak a kert azon részébe, ahol Erzsébet alig pár millió schillinges, apró ajándékot állíttatott az ő drága Roderichjének; egy szökőkutat, melynek közepén az osztrák szobormása állt hegedűvel a kezében egy szétvert zongora tetején, enyhén meggörnyedve, mintha rosszul volna, de azért kitartóan hegedülve. A főkertész éppen egy kalapáccsal verte a szobor fejét, ami minden egyes ütésre szakaszosan vizet köpött, majd finoman rácsapott a fenekére és elégedetten konstatálta, hogy ez a megfelelő módszer; a kőalak minden nyílásából egyenletesen ömleni kezdett a víz.

Erzsébet egy anya gyengéd mosolyával szemlélte a remekművet.

– Hát nem gyönyörű? – szorította meg reakciót remélve Roderich karját, majd ráemelte tekintetét. Férje arcát látva elbizonytalanodott. – Nem tetszik? Pedig az esküvőnk emlékére állítattam, amikor Beethoven és Liszt mintájára szétvertél egy egész zongoraklaviatúrát.

Az osztrák egy zavart krákogás kíséretében feljebb tolta szemüvegét.

– Nem gondolod, hogy az orrát egy kicsit eltúlozták? Így olyan ostobán festek…

Erzsi finoman összevont szemöldökkel kereste a különbséget férje és a szobor orra között, de nem nagyon talált.

– Lehet – hagyta rá.

* * *

A schöngrüni kastélyban eközben Toris, a marsall éppen letette az asztalra Roderich táskáját. Nagyot sóhajtott és kifújta magát, ám ekkor kinyílt mögötte az ajtó és ő riadtan fordult hátra. Natalia főhercegnő viharzott be a szobába nagy svunggal, csupa masni ruhája úszott utána és ezüstszőke haja szigorú, tekintélyt parancsoló kontyban trónolt fején. A marsall összerezzent, és legszívesebben icipicire zsugorodott volna össze. A császári felség anyjával való találkozások mindig fájdalmas emlékként maradtak meg emlékezetében.

– A listámon áll, marsall – búgta az asszony. Toris kereste volna a kiutat, de nem találhatott; a nő teljesen odapréselte a királyi felség asztalához, és a paráznaság vétkével gyanúsan végigsimított a férfi derekán. – A vendéglistámon – intett a földre, mire Toris lepillantott.

– Valóban, elnézését kérem, felséges asszonyom – nyekeregte.

– Tudja mi jár az ilyen megbocsáthatatlan bűnökért?

Toris szerencsére nem tudta meg, ugyanis ismét kivágódott az ajtó és Gelther kocsikázott be. A főhercegnő rögtön elengedte a marsallt, aki a földre esett és kapkodva vette a levegőt.

– Szép napunk van, nemde? – mondta a nagyothallók hangerejével, Natalia pedig fogát csikorgatta férje felé és kiviharzott.

* * *

Erzsébet szobájában lágy, klasszikus zene szólt, míg az úrnő a tükör előtt ült, és mosolyogva szemezett tükörképével. Roderich nagyot sóhajtott mögötte.

– Ó, bárcsak nekem is ilyen gyönyörű hajam lehetne, mint neked, Elisabeth – suttogta, és gyengéden végigsimított Erzsi sokfonatos, gesztenyebarna haján, mely kieresztve egészen a feneke alá ért.

– Ne légy szomorú, Roderich. Te gyönyörűen játszol hegedűn, úgy, ahogy én sosem fogok tudni megtanulni.

– Ó, igaz, igaz. – Kíváncsian az Erzsébet kezében tartott könyvecskére pillantott. – Mit olvasol, drágám?

– Csak a szigorúan titkos naplómat, amit te ennek ellenére rendszeresen el szoktál olvasni – felelte a fiatal nő egyszerűen, és egy megrovó pillantást vetett férjére. Roderich nem bírta elviselni, ha Elisabeth haragudott rá, ezért inkább a falon függő naptár felé fordult.

– Lássuk, mi vár ránk a héten…

* * *

A szombat Erzsébet és Roderich számára az összebújós, turbékolós napot jelentette, és Laurinatis marsall meg sem lepődött, amikor az éjszaka közepén hivatták Roderich szobájába. Még lefeküdni sem tudott, ugyanis Natalia főhercegnő mindig eme késői órákon szerette megkapni a postáit – ilyenkor sokkal ijesztőbb volt, mint általában, mert mindig egy szörnyű arcpakolást viselt. Toris rendszeresen rosszat álmodott tőle, és el sem merte képzelni, ki lehet olyan őrült, hogy szívecskés dobozban rendszeresen bonbont küldjön ennek a nőszemélynek.

Szóval Toris teljesítve kötelességét repült Roderichhez, majd csalódottan megállapította, hogy már megint csak háttérszereplőnek hívták be. Az osztrák uralkodó egy míves, oroszlánlábas fürdőkádban ült, felső testét szokásos, kitüntetésekkel teli kék zakója takarta a kéretlen tekintetek elől, míg alul… nos, az alsó teste meztelen volt. Ez a marsallt eleinte nagyon feszélyezte, de már kezdett hozzászokni a szokatlan helyzetekhez Schöngrünben.

_Knuddeltag._

Gyakorlottan nyújtotta Roderichnek a borotvát, majd az arcszeszt, és miután az uralkodó rendbe hozta magát, kezdődhetett a műsor, amihez Toris csak a pezsgőfürdő szolgáltatásával – értsd: egy a vízbe vezetett gumicsövön keresztül folyamatosan levegőt fújt a közegbe, ezzel bugyborékolást előidézve – járult hozzá, s a főszereplő maga Elisabeth volt egy szál fekete kombinéban.

A nő lassan leereszkedett egy hintán, és a színpadnak kinevezett emelvényre érvén széttette eddig keresztezett, hosszú lábait; természetesen háttal a közönségnek, majd a válla fölött vetett egy kacér pillantást férjurára. Macskás mozdulatokkal felállt, és lágy csípőriszálással a már előzőleg felállított csengettyűs állványhoz sétált. Roderich imádta a zenét, és az természetesen az ilyesféle esti _mulatságoknak_ is szerves része volt. Toris kijelölt egy pontot a falon, hogy még véletlenül se az Erzsébet combján csábítóan feszülő harisnyát bámulja. Tulajdonképpen nem is volt olyan rossz munka ez, de…

Erzsébet éppen egy elegáns dudaszóló közepén tartott – időközben hangszert váltott ugyanis –, amikor hirtelen betört az egyik oldalsó ablak, és valami nagyon fehér és nagyon szőrös repült be egy rögtönzött liánon. Mindenki rákapta a tekintetét, kivéve Erzsit. Elkapta a nőt a derekánál fogva, kinek ajka halk sikolyra nyílt, amikor a szőrös valamit meglátta. A furcsa páros távozott a kitört ablakon keresztül.

– Bravo, Eli, bravo! – tapsolt lelkesen Roderich, és folytatást remélve kissé előre dőlt ültében. Toris szájából kihullott a fúvóka, a fürdő bugyborékolása abbamaradt.

– Riadó, a császárnét elrabolták! – kiáltotta a marsall kétségbe esve, de a felség nem osztotta aggodalmát.

– Ugyan már, ez az előadás része.

Toris megrökönyödve nézett az uralkodóra. Percek teltek el, mire Roderich tisztán átlátta helyzetet. Felpattant, és fegyver gyanánt megragadott egy törülközőt, azzal adva ki a parancsot:

– Hívja a hadsereget, marsall!

– Magyarországon vannak és a poroszok ellen harcolnak… a maradék pedig Szardínián nyaral a sok túlóra miatt.

– Még mindig? Hmm… melyik ostoba adta ki ezt a parancsot?

– Ön, nagyságos uram! – szalutált a marsall.

– Ó, hát persze…

– Mit akar most tenni?

– Amit egy uralkodónak kell tennie, ha elrabolják a feleségét – szavalta ünnepélyesen Roderich, rendíthetetlen meggyőződéssel. Toris egyetértően bólintott, mert ehhez jól értett. – Patrióták, partizánok és forradalmárok… Azt hiszik, ők mindent tudnak, és bontják a rendet, de ha a nagy, igaz szerelemről van szó, egy uralkodónak magának kell harcba szállnia. Velem tart, Laurinatis marsall?

– _Natürlich, Kaiserliche Hoheit!_

* * *

Baljós felhők gyülekeztek a telihold előtt, ahogy Gilbert vállán Erzsébettel – akit nem véletlenül tartottak a világ legszebb asszonyának – menekült Schöngrünből. Mióta elindultak, a nő folyamatosan verte a hátát és segítségért kiabált, ami baromira nem hatotta meg főfőhősünk, szidta és rúgkapált, mígnem ezt a férfi megelégelte, lerakta maga elé a földre, de előtte még visszahúzta maszkját, hogy hatásosabb legyen a legorombítás.

– Hallgass ide, kislány! Lejártam a lábam, égnek a talpaim, és korog a gyomrom, erre te meg itt versz engem, holmi jogokat emlegetve… nem, nem fog jönni érted a te drága Roddyd, mert most elviszlek téged az Üveghegyek sokcímű urának, mert ha nem teszem, akkor örökre a Pokolban fogok rohadni, az meg nem tenne jót tökéletességemnek. És különben is… – Szünetet tartott, hogy levegőt vehessen, és közben óvatlanul lejjebb siklott a tekintete Erzsébet arcáról a dekoltázsára. Szerencsére a maszk jótékonyan elrejtette pirulását. Férfiak között nőtt fel, és még sosem látott _ilyet_ ilyen közelről.

– Mi van, elvitte a cica a nyelved? – mosolygott Erzsi, majd letekintett magára. Keresztbe fonta karjait. – Szóval zavarba jöttél…

Gilbert kotorászni kezdett ezerzsebes bundájában, és nemsokára siker koronázta keresését; előrántott egy komplett bajor népviseletet, és szinte durván hozzávágta a nőhöz.

– Vedd ezt fel! – Azzal elfordult, hogy Erzsi nyugodtan átöltözhessen. Erzsébet annyira meglepődött, hogy tiltakozás nélkül felvette az új ruhát. Különben is kezdett már fázni.

* * *

Másnap reggel Roderich Schöngrün barokk stílusú kapujában állva ellenőrizte óráját; tíz múlt, és kicsit késésben voltak már, de hála istennek a marsall már az utolsó csomagot rakta fel a hintóra. A lovak megugrottak a hirtelen súlytöbblettől, ahogy Toris megszabadult az utolsó ládától. Natalia kényesen legyezgetve magát megjegyezte:

– Remélem, semmit sem felejtettünk el.

– Teljességgel kizárt, asszonyom – nyögte a rakodófiúvá vedlett marsall. – Üres a kastély.

– Még egyszer mondom, anyám, maradjon itthon. Veszélyes lehet.

– Ne félts te engem, Roderich. Különben is, mit csinálnék én itthon Laurinatis marsall nélkül? – Vészesen közel hajolt az említetthez és rákacsintott. A marsall nagyot nyelt, és szétszórta a jetiszerű életforma képével díszített körözési plakátokat a környéken. Ezek közül egyet később két bátor, deli déli vadász, Sadiq és Heracles találtak meg. A török szeretett pénzt csinálni, és ez megfelelő alkalomnak ígérkezett.

* * *

Eközben valahol nagyon messze a hófödte hegyekben Gilbert kezénél fogva vonszolta maga után Erzsit. A nő már lassan úgy lihegett a megerőltetettségtől, mint egy kutya, de folyamatos szidalomzáporával már igencsak főfőhősünk agyára ment. Egyszer csak megállt; Erzsébet már-már fellélegzett, hiszen ez reményei szerint pihenőt jelentett és nagy levegőt vett, hogy folytassa a szidalmazást, aztán észrevette, hogy Gilbert úgy áll előtte, mint aki transzban van; teljesen megmerevedett és a levegőbe szimatol, ahogy a vadászebek szoktak, utána lassan levette a maszkját. Erzsébet szemei elkerekedtek, mert meglátta az álarc mögött elrejtett emberi arcot, és rájött, hogy elrablója nem jeti, hanem egy vadember. Egy vadember, aki megállt, mert egy vaddisznó került az útjába és most le fogja vadászni. Még a nő kezét is elengedte. A magyar lány nem éppen egy buta fajta volt, s rögtön felismerte az orra előtt lebegő menekülés lehetőségét – futásnak eredt hát. A disznó felkapta fejét Erzsi egyáltalán nem a terephez illő cipellőinek ütemes trappolására, és riadtan meredt rá a fölé magasodó Gilbertre. Amikor támadója habozott lecsapni rá, hangos visítás közepette menekülőre fogta a dolgot, és elszaladt a sűrű fenyőerdő mélyébe, Erzsivel ellenkező irányba. Ekkor vérfagyasztó sikoly hangzott fel a tó felöl. Gilbert barátunk nem tétlenkedett tovább, hanem Elisabeth becserkészésére indult – a nő éppen ekkor merült el a tó jeges habjaiban, mert a nyár közeledtével elgyengült jég beszakadt alatta. Még egy darabig kitartóan kapaszkodott a lyuk szélébe, de tagjaiból hamar elszállt az erő az őt ért hirtelen hideg közegben, és már nagyon fáradt és álmos is volt, ezért jó volt kicsit lehunynia a szemeit és engedni a víznek… Már nem is érzett semmit.

Mire Gilbert odaért, Erzsébet már elmerült a jeges, sötét vízben. Kétségbeesve felordított, belecsapott a lékbe, de már céltalanul kutatott – illetve mégsem, mert egy tavalyi korcsolyázót sikerült kihorgásznia. Nyomban vissza is eresztette a hálálkodó férfit a hullámsírba.

Nem tudta, mitévő legyen. Arrébb hengeredett a sima jégen, egy részen ledörgölte róla a ráfagyott havat, hogy átláthasson rajta. S láss csodát, nem volt minden hiába! A jégpáncél alatt éppen ekkor úszott el Erzsébet teste, és Gilbertben ez a remény szikráját ébresztette fel. Újult erővel rávágott a jégre, és úgy az ötödik ütés után a finom hajszálrepedések végre szélesedni kezdtek, és egyre sűrűbben hálózták be a felületet, majd nagy recsegés-ropogás kíséretében beszakadt Gilbert alatt. A férfinek volt még annyi ideje, hogy felnézzen a tisztakék, koratavaszi égre, hogy utána őt is elnyelje a tó éhes méhe.

Eme szomorú befejezéssel akár véget is érhetne itt történetünk, de milyen mese lenne az? Tehát üljetek továbbra is nyugodtan, gyerekek, és figyeljetek a folytatásra!

* * *

_Jegyzetek:_

_Schöngrün ~ Schönbrunn, a bécsi császári rezidencia. Nagyon szép hely, érdemes meglátogatni._

_Aber kein Problem ~ De semmi probléma_

_Gelther ~ Kénytelen voltam nevet adni Germániának._

_Knuddeltag ~ Turbéknap_

_Natürlich, Kaiserliche Hoheit! ~ Természetesen, császári felség!_

_Aki meg tudja nekem mondani, ki volt a kertész, kap tőlem sütit~ (sajnos csak virtuálisan)_


	2. II felvonás

II. felvonás, amikor folytatódnak Erzsébet és Gilbert kalandjai

Egy melankolikus hegedűszólam szólt a magas, hófödte hegyek közt az udvari karmester jóvoltából. Hirtelen egy szíveket megremegtető, rémisztő ordítás törte meg a halk zenét – a hegyoldalon rejtező, kíváncsi szemlélő (kukkoló) láthatta, mint tör ki a jeges tó fogságából Gilbert, s nem mást tartott karjaiban, mint a még eszméletlen Erzsébetet. Valahol a távolban a férfi hangjára felkapta fejét a két vadász, Sadiq és Heracles.

Gilbert kivonszolta a partra zsákmányát, egy fához támasztotta a félig már megfagyott nőt, és finoman pofozgatni kezdte a most nem is olyan pirospozsgás arcát, hátha ezzel életet tud bele verni. Nem nagyon használt, Erzsi feje továbbra is élettelenül bicsaklott ide-oda. A férfi nagyot sóhajtott – úgy tűnik hát, hogy alkalmaznia kell azt a módszert, amihez nagyon nem akart folyamodni, titokban félt is felhasználni, és jelen pillanatban nagyon nem akart bevetni: szájon át kell lélegeztetnie Erzsit, és ő öt napja nem jutott fogpiszkálóhoz! De erőt vett magán, félretette férfiúi büszkeségét, és az egyszerűség kedvéért megcsókolta a fiatalasszonyt, akin a hatás azonnal mutatkozott: felpattantak a szemei, beleharapott Gilbert nyelvébe, amivel a férfi szemtelenül felfedezni próbálta a szájüregét, s ki tudja honnan előkapott egy serpenyőt, tisztességesen fejbe kólintva vele Gilbertet. Erzsi elrablója úgy dőlt el, mint egy súlyos zsák, amit nem támasztottak ki megfelelően. Csak szaporán emelkedő és süllyedő mellkasa jelezte, hogy életben van (még).

– Ha máskor is meg akarsz valakit csókolni, moss előtte fogat!

– Sajnálom, de most nem állt módomban ilyen szépészeti beavatkozást végrehajtani magamon, ugyanis meg kellett mentenem téged – szűrte ki a fogai között Gilbert gúnyosan. Fejét fogva, szenvedve hempergőzött Erzsébet lábai előtt. A nő szemei elkerekedtek.

– Te megmentetted az életemet… – suttogta, és mintha egy kis ámulat vegyült volna a hangjába.

– Te meg fejbe vágtál egy palacsintasütővel hálából – rótta fel neki Gilbert.

– Elnézést, ez egy sajnálatos berögződött reflex még lánykoromból – mosolyodott el angyalin Erzsébet, és elhajította az immár hasznavehetetlen serpenyőt. Azért az egy még később hasznos információ lehet, hogy milyen kemény feje van Gilbertnek.

A magyar rövid időn belül elkezdett vacogni, mire Gilbert előkotort ezer zsebének egyikéből egy takarót és ráterítette, utána sértett hallgatásba burkolódzott. A nő elégedetten sóhajtott egyet és befészkelte magát, míg kedvtelve nézegette magának a férfit. Valóban vadember volt, de a szebbik fajtából. Kifejezetten jóképű volt, bár nem annyira, mint az ő Roderiche; a vonásai akár egy hercegé is lehettek volna, az arisztokratikus, keskeny orr, a sápadt orca… A szemei pedig vörösek voltak – Erzsébet emlékei szerint még sosem látott ilyet, s arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy egy albínóval van dolga. A vastag jegesmedvebunda alá szívós izmokat és sportos alakot képzelt. Összességében véve egészen attraktív volt, ha nem viselte azt a szörnyű és nevetséges maszkot.

Tudni akarta ennek a férfinak a nevét, így hát megkérdezte:

– Hogy hívnak?

– Gilbert von Beilschmidt. Mert? – vetette oda foghegyről a kérdezett. Talán még mindig haragudott a serpenyővel való találkozás miatt.

– Nahát… Pont így hívták az elveszett unokaöcsémet – pislogott nagyokat meglepetésében Elisabeth.

– Véletlen egybeesés – fordult el elvörösödve Gilbert. Ekkora pechje nem lehet!

Hallgattak egy darabig. Erzsébet tovább bámulta Gilbertet és kérődzött az ingyen rágóján, aztán egyszer csak egy puskalövés törte meg a nyugodt, békés csendet. A jetiutánzat felkapta a fejét, majd miután megpillantotta a nem messze tőlük ácsorgó két vadászt, nem tétovázott, hóna alá vágta Erzsit, és nagy léptekkel futásnak eredt. Beugrott egy kidőlt fatörzs mögé, de Erzsébet felvilágosította, hogy ha ott maradnak, rövid időn belül megtalálják őket, így ismét felkapta a nőt (nem volt nehéz, hiszen nádszálkarcsú volt), és a legközelebbi lejtőhöz érve felpattant egy ottfelejtett, kezdetleges hódeszkára, és már repült is a fák között szlalomozva. Igazán profin csinálta, olyannyira, hogy Erzsébetben bennragadt a sikítás első fele. Ám nemsokára beérte őket a két vadász egy lyukas gumicsónakon szánkázva, ahogy azt Erzsi egy éles sikkantással Gilbert tudtára adta. Sadiq – a két vadász közül a tapasztaltabb, éppen ezért a vezető – állandóan lövöldözött, de szerencsére szilárd alap hiányában folyton elvétette a célpontot, ami jelen esetben Gilbert hátát jelentette. Időközben besiklottak egy vízmosásba a jégen, ezzel feltalálva a bobozást, majd egy sötét alagút következett, ahol az üldözők és az üldözöttek szépen egymás nyakába kerültek, de fény hiányában csak fenyegetni tudták egymást. Végül elérték útjuk végét, és egy vízesésen át egy újabb tóba jutottak. Valami csoda folytán itt már tavasz volt; a fák zöldelltek, a levegőben pedig édes gyümölcsillat úszott. Erzsébet és Gilbert heroikus pózban siklottak a legközelebbi mólóhoz az erősen eresztő gumicsónakon, míg a két vadász Gilbert snowboardján úszott az ellenkező irányba (Sadiq éppen ebben a pillanatban húzott egy nagyot Heracles fejére, mert úgy vélte, hogy a görög miatt nem sült el úgy az akció, ahogy tervezte). Amint partot értek, a magyar lány kiugrott elrablója karjaiból, és dühösen toppantva egyet kijelentette, míg Gilbert hátat fordítva neki megindult a vadon felé:

– Innen egy tapodtat sem mozdulok!

– Már megint kezdi… – sóhajtotta rezignáltan a férfi, és karon ragadta Erzsébetet. – Pedig dehogynem, megyünk is! – azzal megindult, de rögtön bele is lépett egy kósza vadcsapdába; hurok szorult a bokája körül, a levegőbe rántotta, és a következő pillanatban már egy fán függött fejjel lefelé, abszolút nem tekintélyt parancsoló pózban. Erzsi a szája elé kapta a kezét.

– Látod, mondtam, hogy nem kellene tovább menni…

Gilbert kipróbálta, mennyire leng ki a kötél, és vajon mennyi esélye lehet a kiszabadulásba, de nem sokáig szórakozhatott ezzel, ugyanis Erzsébet mögül előlépett a két vadász, és számító vigyorral az arcába dugták a puskájukat.

– Most aztán megvagy!

Nem messze onnan, ahol fellógatták főfőhősünket a bokájánál fogva, Roderich és kísérete éppen vacsorához készülődött; Toris két pillanat alatt elővarázsolt egy asztalt ezüst étkészlettel, felhúzott egy kötényt, és felvette a császári felség rendesését. Natalia főhercegnő eközben _feltűnésmentesen _ügyködött a hintó mögött; elővette a pár napja kapott bonbonos dobozkát (amiben valójában szerelmi bájital rejlett) és két poharat: és nekilátott kotyvasztani. Hamarosan halk pukkanás hallatszódott, utána gyanúsan vidáman dudorászva az asztalhoz vonult a főhercegnő.

– Frissítőt, marsall? – ragyogott Torisra, felé nyújtva egy lila gőzöket okádó italt. A férfi idegesen nemet intett.

– Aggódom – sóhajtotta Roderich. Anyja meglepődve nézett rá.

– Ugyan miért?

– Eli most egyedül van és olyan gyámoltalan nélkülem… Emlékszem, amikor először találkoztunk. A hegyekben történt, nyár volt és ő eltévedt. Azonnal beleszerettem, habár még égett benne az Ázsiából hozott tűz, és egy lendülettel három nyílvesszőt lőtt a fenekembe. Eltalált Ámor nyila. A múzsám lett, az inspirációm, és vele felfedeztem a monarchia szépségeit és a kreatív oldalát. Egy este, amikor nagyon fáradt voltam kiderült, milyen jó masszőr. Máskor lőgyakorlatot tartottunk pár ócska, ókori görög amforával, s ragyogó mosolyával még a magyar delegációt is elbűvölte.

Natalia unottan kopogtatott az asztallapon hosszúkörmű ujjaival.

– El kell terelni a gondolataidat, Rod. Laurantis marsall! – kiáltott hátra. Toris feltűnt balról szolgálatkészen.

– _Jawohl, __Königliche Hoheit!_

– Terelje el a császár gondolatait.

– Ahogy kívánja, felség. – Toris tisztelgett, és tényleg mindent megtett Roderich szórakoztatásának érdekében. Előadta az összes ismert kabarét egyben, fejen állt, szétverte magán Elisabeth különleges serpenyőkészletét, de a császár szája még akkor sem húzódott mosolyra, amikor a marsall frissen meggyújtott szivarja felrobbant. Toris már alig állt a lábán. Natalia főhercegnő mellé lépett, és a kezébe erőltette a lila füstöt köpő poharat. A férfi kétségbeesve nézett rá, amikor felszólították, hogy igya meg.

– Igazán nem kellett volna, asszonyom… – próbált kibújni alóla. – Szolgálatban vagyok.

Kisebb mentális csata zajlott le a főhercegnő és a marsall között, amit a nő nyert meg; Toris kénytelen-kelletlen lehajtotta az italt, fennakadtak a szemei, majd eszméletét vesztve eldőlt. Natalia megvetően fújt egyet, míg Roderich továbbra is unott-szomorúan támasztotta a fejét, ezzel kicsit elferdítve a szemüvegét.

– Rossz keverék – motyogta félhangosan csak úgy magának a főhercegnő és átgyalogolt Torison.

A két vadászhoz csatlakozott egy harmadik is, akiben Erzsébet az apósát vélte felismerni. Elővette a legszebb mosolyát, mert nagyon nehezen értette a férfiak beszédét. Valami hihetetlen művészi szinten törték a németet, de vendéglátói hitével ellentétben a lényeget azért felfogta: meg akarják ölni Gilbertet. Hevesen gesztikulálva játszottak egy ismeretlen, déli kártyajátékot, s Erzsi az egyik lapon az anyósát vélte felfedezni pózolni, de ezt ráfogta a fáradtságra.

Már vagy két órája ültek egy kerek faasztalnál egy csinos ház előtt. Miután elkapták Gilbertet és egy kezdetleges, földbe süllyesztett tömlöcbe dugták, a férfiak ide ültek le, és meghívták Erzsit is egy korsó sörre, amit a lány udvariasan elfogadott, miközben egyfolytában azon járt az esze, hogyan szabadíthatná ki Gilbertet. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem éppen a legjobb ötlet egy császárnénak ilyesféle társaságban töltenie a (szabad)idejét – jó, persze Gilbert sem volt egy mintapéldánya a férfiaknak, de őt legalább már kiismerte valamennyire, s vele több lehetőséget látott arra, hogy valaha viszont látja szeretett férjét, Roderichet.

Erzsébet kihasználta a vadászok ébredő jókedvét, leemelt az asztalról egy kiürült sörösüveget, és belerejtette néma segélykiáltását egy levél formájában, utána a maga dadogós, erős akcentusú angolján megkérdezte:

– Elnézést, meg tudná kérem mondani, hol találom a mosdót? – kopogtatta meg Sadiq vállát, de feleletet Heraclestól kapott.

– Persze, hogy meg tudjuk! Menjen egyenesen, és találkozni fog pár barátságos fával. Bármelyiket választhatja.

– Ó, igen – heherészett zavartan Erzsébet. – Köszönöm.

– _You're welcome!_ – rikkantotta vidáman Sadiq és Heracles, s folytatták a gatyára menő kártyajátékot Geltherrel. Erzsébet eleinte még sűrűn tekintgetett hátra míg sétált, majd odarohant Gilbert földbe fájt tömlöcéhez és a földre vetette magát, hogy ne kelljen annyira hangosan kiabálnia a vademberhez. A mélyből úgy hallatszott, mintha a férfi épp most rámolna ki egy komplett áruházláncot – közben persze csak ezerzsebű kabátjában kutatott.

– Pssszt! – suttogott le félhangosan Erzsébet. – Gilbert, ott vagy?

– Hol máshol lennék? – hangzott a mogorva felelet.

– Kihallgattam a beszélgetésüket… Ezek meg akarnak ölni!

– Köszönöm az információt, ettől most tényleg jobb lett… – mondta gúnyosan Gilbert.

– Csakhogy én ezt nem hagyom! – kiáltotta szenvedélyesen Erzsi, amivel felvert pár békésen szendergő madarat.

– He? – Gilbert felkapta a fejét, és felpillantott a szabadban lévő nőre. A hold éppen előnyösen világította meg Erzsi alakját.

– Azért jöttem, hogy kiszabadítsalak, csak még azt nem tudom, hogyan. Nincs valami jó ötleted?

Gilbert gondolkozóba esett. Általában igazán jó ötletei akadtak – az már más kérdés, hogy ezeknek mások nem annyira szoktak örülni –, s most is felragyogott a feje fölött az a bizonyos villanykörte (persze csak képletesen, mert ebben a korban még nem létezett az a fajta).

– Ereszd le a hajad.

– Rendben! – ragyogott rá Erzsébet és nyomban kiszedte a súlyos, vastag fonatokat tartó tűket és csatokat, leeresztve ezzel a haját. Gilbert elismeréssel nézett a hosszú hajkötegre, de ez nem látszott a sötétben. Megköpködte a kezeit és összedörzsölte őket, hogy ne csússzanak majd annyira. – Készen állok – nyögte Erzsébet, ahogy a férfi megrángatta a haját.

Elkezdett felkapaszkodni. A királyi fenség legszívesebben visított volna fájdalmában, mert Gilbert nagyon húzta a haját és vele együtt a fejbőrét, s tegyük hozzá, hogy egy kifejlett férfiegyedet nem éppen könnyű kihúzni a csávából, de a büszkesége nem engedte ezt meg. Roderichre gondolt. Összeszorította a fogát, ahogy Gilbert egyre feljebb kerülve egyre lejjebb rántotta őt.

Az asztalnál ekkor felkapta a fejét Sadiq. Valami furcsa, recsegő-ropogó hangot hallott, míg Heracles Geltherrel pacsizott megpecsételve egy újabb fogadást. Erzsébet ár nem bírta tovább; kiszaladt az ajkán egy apró nyöszörgés.

– Sokáig tart neki, nem gondoljátok? – kérdezte Sadiq és lassan felállt, míg a puskája után tapogatózott. Nem számíthatott Heracles segítségére, mert az éppen vitatkozott és hadakozott a császári apóssal. Erzsébet ekkor érte el tűréshatárának legszélét és teljes tüdejéből sikítani kezdett; Sadiq odarohant a gödörtömlöchöz, de már késő volt, s hiába szándékozott megismertetni Gilberttel a puskacsövet, a _vadember_ még a mászás megmaradt lendületével a mélybe küldte őt, és kipattant a lyukból, elkapta Erzsi kezét, aki megkönnyebbülten tűzte össze ismét a haját. Sadiq méltatlankodva fújtatott a mélyben.

– Heracles, kapd el!

Társa már ugrott is, felkapta ő is a puskáját, de elvétette a lövést; már rohant is volna üldözőbe venni a kézen fogva rohanó Gilbertet és Erzsébetet, de Gelther kibuktatta.

– Fene a fajtádat, hát meglépnél, amikor nyerésre állok?

A páros eközben már egy erdei ösvényen szaladt végig, majd átkelt egy csinos kis hídon, mely egy patakocska fölött ívelt át. Erzsébet elhajította a levelet tartalmazó üveget abban a reményben, hogy az biztonságban el fog jutni az ő Roderichjéhez a hullámok hátán. Laurinatis marsall valóban ki is halászta a patak egy alsóbb folyásán. Sajnos azonban Erzsinél nem volt vízálló tinta, így a sorok elmosódtak, összefolytak; csak annyi maradt meg a levél tartalmából, hogy _nincs már rád szükségem_, amit Roderich mélységes megdöbbenéssel fogadott, amikor Toris felolvasta. A főhercegnő csak unottan nézegette a körmét ügyet sem vetve arra, hogy a fiának most tört össze a szíve.

– Vajon miért írna ilyet? Hiszen…

–Ugyan már, tudod, hogy a naplójába is miket szokott irkálni…

Roderichnek eszébe jutott mindaz, amit péntekenként Elisabeth naplójában olvasott; az ártatlan, ám szenvedélyes szavak, amik egy-egy vitájuk során hangzottak el.

– Istenem… Az én Elim már nem szeret… – jutott végül a szörnyű következtetésre Roderich. Natalia mellé lépett és kikapta a kezéből Elisabeth levelét.

– Őszintén szólva nem vagyok meglepve, hogy egy másik fickóval lelép – jelentette ki gőgösen Natalia. – Ennek számtalan oka lehet, Roderich, például a kézfogásod. Harmatos, mint egy tizenéves kisfiúé, mert a tested edzése helyett csak azt a fránya hegedűt nyüstölöd. Néha már azt hiszem, hogy hozzád nőtt. Gondolom az ágyban is ilyen vagy…

– Anyám! – Roderich méltatlankodva felpattant, és elvéve a levelet a főhercegnőtől a zsebébe gyűrte azt. – Tudom, hogy vannak gyengéim, de nem értem, hogy okozhat ekkora fájdalmat. El sem tudom mondani, mit élek most át. Csak megjátszotta hát, hogy szeret… Hát ez a magyar virtus! – Lerogyott és a kezébe temette az arcát. – Szükségem van valami erős italra. Most. Tábornagy, gondoskodjon róla.

– Uram, Bajorországban vagyunk. Itt nagyon nehéz italhoz jutni.

– Ivan – suttogta Roderich. –, neki mindig van pár üveggel.

– Tessék? A bajor királynak, Ivannak? – Natalia meglepődötten nézett rá. – Hát jól van, nem bánom…

A varjak csodálatos, aranyénekhangjukon vijjogtak, amikor Erzsébet és Gilbert a mesébe illő, ezertornyú várkastélyhoz értek. Láthatóan éppen az ezeregyedik tornyot építették, mert egy része az épületnek fel volt állványozva. A nő váltig állította, hogy ismer egy kitűnő rejtekhelyet, és ide vezette elrablóját, aki megállapította, hogy ennél feltűnőbbet nem is találhattak volna. Erzsi magabiztosan sétált végig a vár pallóján, amit ki tudja milyen megfontolásból lehajtva tartottak, és Gilbert egész engedelmesen kullogott utána majd lesz valami alapon.

_BITTE LEISE KLINGELN _– hirdette egy kiírás a falon. Erzsi vidáman megnyomta a csengőt, mire hangos dudaszó hangzott fel. A festék peregni kezdett, és pár kődarab Gilbert fejére potyogott, aztán a hang elhalt. Gilbert karba tett kézzel várt egy darabig.

– Tényleg szuper rejtekhelynek tűnik – jegyezte meg ironikusan, majd megragadta Erzsi kezét. – De sajnos senki sincs itt, szóval húzzunk innen – azzal kezdte volna elráncigálni onnan a lányt. Ekkor valaki beleszólt a kaputelefonba.

– Ki az? – kérdezte egy félős hang. Erzsébet majd kiugrott a bőréből.

– Hála istennek! Én vagyok az, a király unokahúga, Eli. Be tudna engedni minket, kérem? – ragyogott az ajtóra Erzsi.

– Sa-sajnálom, de most nem alkalmas… A király igen rossz hangulatban van, mert nagyon fáj a feje a tegnap este miatt, elnézést, a kimerültségtől… Nem tudnának esetleg holnap visszajönni?

– Sajnos nem.

– Minden szép és jó, most mi megyünk – tett egy újabb kísérletet az angolos távozásra Gilbert, de Erzsi tántoríthatatlan volt.

– Kérem! A király az utolsó reményünk, az életünk forog kockán – fogta esdeklésre a dolgot.

– Várjanak, talán tudok intézkedni.

– Köszönjük! – csilingelte Erzsébet, majd sarkon pördülve a férfihez fordult. – Legalább lesz időnk egy kicsit emberibb külsőt kölcsönözni neked.

A nő villámgyorsan megkereste Gilbert kabátján a cipzárt, lehúzta és kiderült, hogy a férfi alatta egy csinos, hófehér tunikát visel. Erzsi elégedetten hümmögött, leszedett egy selyem masnit a ruhájáról és a jetiutánzat nyakába kötötte, ezzel egészen barátságossá téve a kinézetét. Gilbert rezignáltan tűrte a szépítést.

– Így már mindjárt más – bólintott elégedetten Erzsi. – Ivan értékeli a szépséget.

Gilbert lemondott a komolyabb felháborodásról és valószínűleg nem is lett volna rá módja, mert Erzsébet nem foglalkozott tovább vele; a kétszárnyú, vaskos faajtónak feszült, amin akár egy bivalycsorda is könnyűszerrel beroboghatott volna, ha nyitva van, akkora volt, és egy kis erőlködés sikerült kinyitnia. Amikor viszont győztesen besétált volna, egy alacsony, szöszke, göndör hajú kisfiú ugrott eléje.

– Elnézést, asszonyom, mielőtt beljebb lépne, kötelességem Önnel ismertetni a házirendet.

Erzsi türelmetlenül toppantott, de szót adott neki.

– Ez egy nem dohányzó kastély, mert a felség feje fáj tőle, tehát tilos a füstölgés még a konyhában is. A beszédre két perc áll rendelkezésre, és könyörögve kérem, ne tegyen megjegyzést a király ruháira, akármennyire is rongyosak-foltosak, vagy ne szelektálja ki őket, mert annak mindannyiunk számára végeláthatatlan következményei lennének. Van kérdése? – Erzsi megrázta a fejét. – Remélem, jó hangulatában találja őfelségét…

A fiú kihúzta magát vérpiros, aranysújtásos egyenruhájában, összezárta a sarkait, és szalutálva bejelentette a vendéget. – Őfelsége, Elisabeth, a Monarchia császárnéja.

Valahol a háttérben trombiták kórusa hangzott fel. Láthatatlan eredetű reflektorok vetültek az addig jótékony árny takarta súlyos, aranyozott trónszékre, ami lassan Erzsébet felé fordult. Egy kicsit testes, harmincas évei felé járó szőke férfi foglalt benne helyet, láthatóan teljesen szétcsúszva, és mivel a kastélyban _kellemesen _hűvös volt, egy vaskos szőrmebundába burkolódzott, a nyakában pedig egy világos sálat viselt. Fejfájósan árnyékolta az arcát jobbjával, míg baljában egy különleges, kerti csap jogart tartott. Erzsébet boldogan elmosolyodott, ahogy meglátta.

– Kedves Ivan! El sem mondhatom, milyen öröm, hogy itt lehetek. Hogy vagy?

– Nem túl jól… A migrénem! – Egy fájdalmas sóhajt eresztett útnak, miközben feltűnés mentesen odébb rúgott egy üveget, ami aztán pattogva legurult a lépcsőn, hogy aztán az alján összetörjön. – Addig mondjad, míg jókedvében találod Ványát.

– Menekülünk. Van számunkra hely a kastélyodban? – kérdezte reménykedve Erzsébet.

– Ó, van, hogy ne lenne? Ványa várában mindig van hely a megfáradt utazóknak, örök tömlöc a mélyben láncággyal, hogy meg ne szökj, vagy égbetörő torony, lépcsővel, avagy nélküle, lakattal, hogy biztonságban légy, s tükrös termek, ahol a magány sosem talál rád, még ha egy egész életet is eltöltesz ott. Sok mindene van Ványának, csak keresni kell. – A király megélénkülve dőlt előre ültében.

A nő megilletődve pislogott. Nem egészen erre számított, és túl sok volt neki az ilyesféle információ egyszerre.

– Nekünk egy egyszerű szoba is megfelel.

– Akkor nekem hol a hasznom? S mire föl e királyi többes? – nézett le rá gyanakodva Ivan. Sosem szerette, ha ellenkeznek vele.

– Segíthetsz a kuzinodon – mondta ártatlanul Erzsi. – Gilbert, gyere! Minden a legnagyobb rendben – rikkantott ki. Egy darabig senki sem mutatkozott, majd benézett a kétszárnyú ajtón a megszólított. Ahogy lassan bemasírozott, látszott, hogy megpróbált megszabadulni az Erzsi által ráaggatott masnitól – vajmi kevés sikerrel. Barátságosnak szánt képet vágott, de inkább csak egy szenvedő gyerekre emlékeztetett. Ivan arca viszont kivirult és boldogan elmosolyodott.

– Nagyon megváltoztál Roderich… Milyen édes lettél! Ványa szereti az aranyos dolgokat…

Gilbert elhatározta, hogy amint alkalma adódik rá, kitekeri ennek az álbajor bájgúnárnak a nyakát. Aranyos? Őhatalmassága?

* * *

_Jegyzetek:_

_Jawohl, Königliche Hoheit! ~ Igenis, királyi felség!_

_You're welcome! ~ Szívesen!_

_BITTE LEISE KLINGELN ~ Kérem halkan csengessen._

_Ha esetleg nem szótároztam ki mindent, tessék rám szólni. Ivankát általában karakterhűbbre írom, elnézést. Túl sok Kalevalát olvastam.  
_


	3. III felvonás

III. felvonás – amikor megtudjuk szereplőink további sorsát és elbúcsúzunk tőlük

– Nem szökhettünk volna meg, ha a hajam nem ilyen erős és hosszú – mondta Erzsébet, míg Gilbert bundáját kurkászta. A kastély egyik balkonján ültek és élvezték a napsütést. Ivan ezalatt az egyik medvéjét etette az udvaron panaszkodva a szörnyű migrénjére.

Gilbert megpróbálta elfojtani a szörnyű gyomorkorgását. Több napja nem evett, és habár elég mostoha körülményekhez volt szokva, ez azért neki is sok volt. De csak azért sem fog ettől a ficsúrtól kaját kuncsorogni, annyi szent!

Egyszer csak a házigazda inasa jelent meg az erkélyen és dadogósan szólt:

– Elnézést, császári felség… valami áll az ajtóban, amit önnek is mindenképp látnia kellene.

Így hát hamarosan a főbejáratban álltak és ámulva mustrálták a hatalmas falovat, ami a várhídon foglalta a helyet. Erzsébet meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy valahol már látott ilyet, de képtelen volt felidézni, hol. Ivan az inassal vitatkozott a jószág bevontatását illetően – már ha lehetett azt vitának nevezni, hogy az egyik fél dadogós-félősen sorolja fel az érveket, míg a másik csak mosolyogva hallgatja –, s a végén sikerült őt a fiúnak meggyőznie.

– Jól van, kicsi Raivis – veregette meg a vállát. – Intézkedj, addig én elmegyek kezeltetni a migrénemet. – Búcsúzóul még összeborzolt a fiú haját, aki ezt lehunyt szemmel tűrte, mintha rosszul esne neki ez a kis kedveskedés, aztán elsétált az erdő irányába. Raivis megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.

A falovat egy kis győzködés után Gilbert vontatta be; Raivis irányította a munkafolyamatot, Erzsi pedig a lelkes szurkolótábort képviselte. Ám hiába a sok erőlködés és verejtékezés Gilbert részéről, ha nem kaphatta meg azonnal a már odaígért jutalmát, a hőn áhított ötfogásos vacsorát; a király inasa mint aki jól végezte dolgát elsétált, a pedig férfi hoppon maradt, ami eléggé kiborította.

– Követelem a jól megérdemelt betevőmet! – toppantott egy durcás kisgyerek arckifejezésével az arcán Gilbert, és szemrehányóan vizslatta Erzsébetet. Nem akaródzott kivárnia a nyolc órát, amikor a vacsorát szolgálták fel.

– Gilbert, kérlek! Vendégek vagyunk itt, tehát alkalmazkodnunk kell a ház szokásaihoz. Nem illendő ilyen gorombán viselkedni – oktatta ki a nő.

– Ahonnan én jövök, ott az én szabályaim az érvényesek – gesztikulált hevesen Gilbert, ezzel majd leverve Erzsébet orrát. – Ott aztán mindenki úgy táncol, ahogy én fütyülök – tette hozzá.

– Igen, észrevettem, te hálátlan egoista! – Erzsébet láthatóan kezdett kijönni a sodrából, és csípőre vágta a kezeit. – Pont ezért nem akar veled senki sem barátkozni.

– Nézd, nem azért szöktem meg tíz évesen, hogy aztán egyszer ismét a nyavalyás udvari etikettet kelljen követnem. Különben is, jól megvagyok én egyedül is, nem kellenek nekem barátok, nem akarok senkivel sem barátkozni, mert rohadtul az idegeimre mentek. – Végre sikerült neki leoldozni a nyakából Erzsi rózsaszín masniját. Olyan messze hajította, amennyire csak lehetséges volt. Erzsébet a szája elé kapta a kezét.

– Te vagy _az a_Gilbert?

Mintegy végszóra recsegés-ropogás hallatszódott a hátuk mögül. Gilbert megpördült, s éppen szemtanúja lehetett, mint mászik elő a faló hasából a két vadász. Természetesen amint meglátták a keresett _vadembert_, rögtön tüzelni kezdett; a férfi még éppen el tudta rántani a golyózápor útjából Erzsit, akit a meglepetés a padlóhoz szegezett. Amikor azonban földet értek – hisz Gilbert egy bravúros ugrással oldotta meg a menekülést –, rögtön felpattant, és elszánt-védelmezőn Gilbert elé állt.

– Fuss, kuzin, én addig feltartom őket!

Gilbert egy kicsit kételkedett Erzsébet ezen képességeiben, de nem volt más választása, mint rábízni magát a nőre; s mint kiderült, nem is olyannyira hiába, mert nyert neki egy fél percet amikor megérdeklődte a két vadásztól a hibás, németes szórendű angolján, hogy ugyan mennyi az idő. Heracles és Sadiq sietve válaszoltak, aztán újra üldözőbe vették Gilbertet. Erzsébet nem tehetett mást, minthogy követte őket a vár udvarára. Az üldözött már fürgén mászott felfelé a legújabb torony oldalába támasztott létrán.

– Nézd csak, Heracles, ott megy az óriásmedve! – Sadiq egy újabb kísérletet tett a zsákmány elejtésére. Valahogy ezen a napon nem nagyon ment neki a célzás, mert ismét elvéttette; aztán felcsillant a szeme, mert észrevette, hogy egy gazdátlan balta hever a létra mellett, amin Gilbert menekül. Elkezdte hát a férfi alatt vágni a fát, míg Heracles felfelé húzódzkodott egy kötél segítségével, nehogy meglépjen a nemes vad. Gilbert megneszelvén, hogy élete csak egy hajszálon függ (sajnos most nem Elisabeth-én, hiszen akkor nagyobb esélyt látott volna a túlélésre) otthagyta az egyre ingatabbá váló alkotmányt, és egy nagy ugrással a torony állványzatának egyik kiálló deszkáján landolt, ami rugózott egyet alatta, s még ugyanazzal a lendülettel felküldte az újonnan épült torony csúcsra. Itt egy kicsit kifújhatta magát, és még arra is volt energiája, hogy feszültség-levezetés gyanánt egy hatalmasat bődüljön, és egy orángután módjára verje a mellét, miközben a kilátásban gyönyörködött. Mi tagadás, Ivannak szép országa volt égbetörő hegyekkel és mély völgyekkel.

Ám nem sokáig élvezhette Gilbert a panorámát, mert egyszer csak a semmiből egy piciny tollgombóc csapódott ötven kilométer per órával a hasába, ezzel meglepve és kibillentve az egyensúlyából a férfit, aki megszédült, s hiába kapott kapaszkodó után, már nem érhette el; lezuhant, el a vadászok orra előtt, egyenesen a torony állványzatára. Viszonylag szerencsésen érkezett meg, aztán belebucskázott egy ottfelejtett rozoga talicskába, ami a becsapódás következtében megdőlt állványzaton engedelmeskedve a nehézségi erőnek megindult lefelé. Egy sarkon Heracles várta Gilbertet, de Erzsébet hősiesen eléje ugrott valahonnan, kiverte a vadász kezéből a puskát, aki maga is hűen repült utána, hogy aztán fennakadjon a toronyórában. Erzsi ottmaradt, ám amikor meglátta, hogy Gilbert megállíthatatlanul robog felé egy elszabadult talicskán, sikítani kezdett.

– Állj meg, állj meg az isten szerelmire!

Gilbert engedelmesen elkapott egy gerendát, hátha ezzel megállhat, de a talicska tartalma sajnos folytatta útját lefelé, elütve ezzel Erzsit. A császárné eszméletlenül bukott a mélybe, mire elrablója fájdalmasan felnyögött. Oda a szabadság. Sajnos azonban egyelőre nem ért rá a megmentésével foglalkozni, mert Sadiq újra a porondra lépett; felkapaszkodott hát a kétes biztonságú gerendára, és halkan imádkozott, hogy a fővadásznak ne jusson eszébe felfelé nézni.

Ekkor döntött úgy Gilbert régi haragosa, a sárga tollgombóc, kinek a férfi sokszor lopta el reggelire a tojásait, hogy beteljesíti már rég esedékes bosszúját. Hangos csiripeléssel a Gilberttel szemközti gerendára repült, és mivel nem beszélt idegen nyelveket, ugyanezzel a hangeffektussal próbálta Sadiq figyelmét felhívni a fölötte függő zsákmányra. A vadász azonban nem mutatott érdeklődést holmi lágy madárdal iránt, így jött a bé terv: nagy erőlködésbe fogott, amit egy kicsiny tojás koronázott. Ez az akció már sikeresebbnek bizonyult, ugyanis a tojás hamarosan Sadiq vállán landolt beterítve a férfi fél ingét nyúlós, narancssárga masszával. A vadász bosszúsan nézett föl, s még azzal a lendülettel ellőtte a madárka farktollait, aki ezt méltatlankodó csiripeléssel fogadta. Hát ezt nevezik az emberek hálának!

Sadiq végre észrevette a gerendán függő Gilbertet. Pechjére már minden golyóját eltüzelte; hiába ütögette, szidta és fenyegette meg halálosan szegény puskát, abban csak nem termett a semmiből új lőszer. Gilbert kihasználta a kínálkozó alkalmat, és amennyire csak tudott, lehajolt, és kihúzva a vadász hózentrógerének felső részét kezdőlöketet adott neki egy szépívű, sebességrekordot felállító repüléshez, amit az áldozat artikulálatlan üvöltéssel fogadott.

– Segítség, segítség! – kiabálta az ekkor magához térő Erzsébet. Egy félig törött deszkán függött az udvar fölött. Gilbert villámgyorsan lepattant a gerendáról, és egy kezdetleges liftszerűségbe ugorva egy kicsit lejjebb ereszkedett, hátha eléri a nőt.

– Add a kezed, Eli!

– Nem tudom, sajnálom…

A deszka egyre jobban meghajlott – félig-meddig már le is vált az alapjáról.

– Muszáj! Mondanom kell neked valamit… – mondta Gilbert szenvedélyesen, de hiába nyújtózkodott, nem tudta megfogni a nő kezét.

– Akkor most mondd – szűrte ki a foga között Erzsi, s már az utolsó erőtartalékaival kapaszkodott.

– Én igenis szeretnék veled barátkozni – suttogta Gilbert. Erzsi elmosolyodott. Egy kicsit megszelídült az arca, eltűnt róla a félelem a haláltól, aztán a deszka még egy utolsót roppant, és megadva magát a nehézségi erőnek eltört, ezzel Erzsébet életének végét jelentve. Hacsak…

Hacsak nem áll ott Roderich, hogy elkapja égből pottyant feleségét.

– Nahát, Roderich! Micsoda meglepetés – ragyogott rá boldogan férjére Erzsi.

– Én is ezt mondom… Én csak egy slukkért ugrottam be Ivanhoz, erre az udvaron állva a magasba nézek, hogy végignézhessem a turbékolásotokat azzal a vademberrel. Ezt a bajor népviseletet is tőle kaptad, mi? – zúdította a szemrehányásait a meglepődött nőre. Erzsébet csak tátogni tudott. A magasban viszont megindult Gilbert kezdetleges liftjének kötele, és immár rángatni sem kellett, hogy mozogjon. Félelmetes sebességgel zuhant a föld felé, mire Erzsi halk sikolyát elfojtandón a szája elé kapta a kezét. A kaszni végül a föld fölött egy méterrel megállt, mert a kötél elfogyott, és fönt egy csomó megtartotta az alkotmányt. Gilbert minden méltóságát és félelmetességét elvesztve himbálózott vele. Roderich félre rakta feleségét és kardot rántott. A levegőt kaszabolva elég nevetséges látványt nyújtott.

– Vívj meg velem, ostoba, feleségem gaz csábítója! – azzal e hangzatos felhívással vadul hadonászva nekirontott a liftnek, és egyből lendületesen suhintva egyet elvágta a kötelet, így a fémkaszni a lábára esett. Nagyot ordított, és fél lábon egy ősi törzsi táncot járva körbeugrálta az immár tereptárggyá vált egykori felvonót. Mire újra rendbe szedte magát, Gilbert már maga fölé fordította a lift maradványait, és hosszú távú védekezésre rendezkedett be. A császári fenséget azonban egy ilyen apróság nem állíthatta meg; lelkesen, apadhatatlan dühvel rontott neki ismét.

– Gyere ki onnan, te vadember! Letépem az irhádat és faliszőnyeget csináltatok belőle a szobámba! Most legyél bátor! – És ez így ment egészen addig, míg Erzsébet elé nem ugrott.

– Megállj! Ő a barátom, rég elveszett kuzinom, Gilbert.

– Tudom, megkaptam a leveled. Engem még sosem aláztak meg ennyire… – mondta gőgösen Roderich. – Szörnyűségeket írtál… – Egy tintafontos lapot lobogtatott bizonyíték gyanánt.

– Azok az érzéseim, Roderich!

– Persze, mindig csak rólad van szó… A magyarok így, a magyarok úgy, ti ezt és azt akartok, amit Schöngrün konyháján főznek az nem is igazi gulyásleves, engedjenek oda a fazékhoz, és haza akarsz menni, de tudod mit? Hát itt az alkalom rá. Most aztán kimutattad a fogad fehérjét… Végeztem veled Elisabeth! – Roderich kihúzta magát és sarkon fordult. Méltóságteljesnek szánt távozásán elég sokat rontott, hogy úgy érezte, valami kúszik fel a torkán, hogy elvegye a levegőjét, és könnyeket csaljon a szemébe. Gilbert óvatosan kikémlelt, majd kimászott a lift alól és felvette a levelet. Azon bizony látszódott, hogy a tartalmának felét valahol elhagyta útközben, mert az egyes szavak teljesen el voltak mosódva.

– Roderich, várj! Ez nem is a teljes levél volt… – kiabált férje után kétségbe esve Erzsi.

– Persze, törd csak össze még jobban a szívem… – szipogta Roderich. – Hogy vinne el az ördög…

Mintegy végszóra dörögni kezdett az ég és villámok cikáztak felettük; az addigi ragyogó napsütést sötétség váltotta fel, és a kastély egyik falán hatalmas robajjal kezdtek átrendeződni a téglák. Erzsébet hirtelen eszméletét vesztette, de nem esett el, mert egy láthatatlan erő felemelte és szemmagasságban lebegtette. Roderich arcán a méla elképedés jelei tükröződtek, és hitetlenkedve igazgatta a szemüvegét. Gilbertből egy olyan káromkodássorozat bukott ki, amire a németben nincsenek szavak, tehát biztosan Erzsébettől tanulhatta. A kőfal hamarosan emberibb formát öltött; egy hatalmas arc formálódott belőle, tisztán kivehetőek voltak az arcvonásai – a valaki elég tekintélyesen széles szaglószervvel bírt és a szemei különös, vöröses fényben izzottak. Erzsi körül eközben zöldes fény játszott, míg lebegett.

– Én-én nem gondoltam komolyan… – dadogta Roderich. – Erre megjelenik maga az Ördög…

A kőarc éles hangon nevetett.

– Én mint az ördög? Jó barátom ugyan, de én sokkal, de sokkal rosszabb vagyok nála. – Gunyorosan vigyorgott, és finoman szálló kőport fújt Roderich addig makulátlanul tiszta egyenruhájára. Gilbert felé fordult. – Látom, jó munkát végeztél, szép és fiatal lányt hoztál nekem. Már az illatára is összefut a nyál a számban, nem beszélve a más testnedvekről más-más testtájaimon…

Roderich egyre kétségbe esettebb arcot vágott, míg Gilbert félt.

– Ki vagy akkor? Követelem, hogy mondd meg! Névtelennel én nem beszélek – szólt újra, hogy időt nyerjen.

– Hogy ki vagyok? – A kőarc ismét felnevetett, csak úgy visszhangoztak tőle a hegyek. – Nem tudod? Akkor hát elmondom: az Üveghegyek rettegett ura, a hatalmas Vladimir vagyok.

A várt hatás elmaradt; Roderich fintorogva bámult fel rá, és finnyásan porolgatta a finom kőport az egyenruhájáról.

– Jaj, mit tettem… – siránkozott Gilbert. Erzsébet teste eközben a lebegésből lassan az egyenes vonalú, egyenletesen gyorsuló mozgásba váltott, míg a zöld fény egyre erősödött körülötte. Vladimir szemei vágyakozva felcsillantak.

– Gratulálok, Gilbert, igazán szép munkát végeztél.

Az ég továbbra is vészjóslóan dörgött.

– Engedd el! – kiáltotta egyszerre Gilbert és Roderich. Meglepetten egymásra meredtek, mert végre valamiben egyet értettek, majd vállat vontak. A közös baj még a legnagyobb ellenségeket is összekovácsolja, ez örök igazság.

Az Üveghegyek ura megrökönyödve nézett rájuk.

– Mit mondotok? – kérdezte vészjóslóan.

– Azt, hogy engedd el! – kiáltották kórusban ismét, aztán Gilbert egymaga folytatta. – Nem kapod meg a lányt. Ő soha nem ártott senkinek, de én, én mindig csúnyán viselkedtem, megérdemlem azt a bérelt helyet a Pokolban, szóval vigyél engem. Íme, itt vagyok! – tárta ki karjait a kőarc felé, míg lépett egyet előre. Roderich helyeslően bólogatott mögötte. Vladimirnak viszont nem tetszett az ötlet.

– Csöndbe maradjatok, dalos madaraim! – susogta. – A lány már az enyém, így beszéltük meg. Kitakarítottam az üvegpalotám, puszta kézzel elhordtam a törmeléket, amit te a randalírozásoddal okoztál egy hete. Nem lehet egy szavatok sem, nagyon jó helye lesz Elizának nálam.

– De én vagyok a férje! – mondta méltatlankodva Roderich, mire a kőarc ismét kiröhögte.

– Ugyan hol érdekel az engem? Fogjátok már be és törődjetek bele az elkerülhetetlenbe…

– Új egyezséget ajánlok! – rögtönzött Gilbert. Hirtelen jött ötlet volt, de nem lehetett érte hibáztatni. – Eli helyett megkapod a később rám maradó Porosz Királyságot.

– Hát jó – egyezett bele kénytelen-kelletlen Vladimir, mert most nem volt kedve leállni vitatkozni kotnyeles visszhangjával. – Ha vesztesz, enyém mindened és te magad is, és feltámasztom kedves jegesmedvémet, kinek bundáját viseled, ha pedig nyersz… nos, az nem fog megtörténni. – Egy kicsit arrébb lebegtette a pillanatnyilag feleslegessé vált Erzsébetet. – Íme az egyezség: három nőnemű lényből kell kiválasztanod a lányt.

– Rendben van, kezdhetjük – felelte elszántan Gilbert. Vladimir összefonta kőszemöldökét és koncentrált; Erzsébet teste körül ismét felragyogott a zöld fény, de most már erőteljesebben. Pörögni kezdett a súlypontja körül, majd a földre hanyatlott, és egy fényhatás kíséretében két másik nőalak ugrott elő belőle. Alacsonyabbak is voltak, csúnyábbak is, s Gilbert magabiztosan elvigyorodott. Ez könnyű, akarta mondani, ám ekkor egy újabb pukkanás és füstfelhő közepette a három nő három rózsaszín kismalaccá változott, akik rögtön összevissza rohangászni kezdtek, meg sem adva rá az esélyt, hogy kitalálja a két férfi, melyik lehet vajon Erzsi.

–Hé, nem ezt beszéltük meg! – méltatlankodott Gilbert, mire a kőarc nem felelt, csak egy homokórát varázsolt a levegőbe. Roderich lemondóan temette az arcát a kezébe.

– Gratulálok, ez is maga miatt van… Ha maga nem lenne, még mindig együtt lehetnék a feleségemmel – siránkozott a császár, de Gilbert leintette.

– Hallgass, éppen koncentrálni próbálok – morogta maga elé. – Eli, könyörgöm, adj valami jelet, beszélj, énekelj, szidj engem vagy akármit… tudom is én, mozgasd a farkad.

– Ebből is látszik, hogy mennyire ért a nőkhöz – jegyezte meg Roderich, és karba tett kézzel elfordult.

– Mintha te jobban értenél hozzájuk.

Az uralkodó láthatóan mély gondolkozóba esett és önmagával tárgyalt; finoman gesztikulált, aztán felkiáltott.

– Hát persze, csak egy furulya kell! – Gilberthez fordult. – Van egy furulyája?

– Persze, hogy van, hülye kérdés…

Gilbert kutatni kezdett ezerzsebű kabátjában, de ezt Roderich a homokórára pillantva túl lassúnak ítélte meg, s inkább átvette az irányítást; maga bukott Gilbert kabátjának rejtekébe, és folyamatosan kritizálta az ott uralkodó rendetlenséget és koszt.

Még szót kell ejtenünk azonban Laurinatis marsallról is, aki eme szent pillanatban ébredt fel az álomból, amit Natalia főhercegnő itala okozott neki. Megigazgatta az egyenruháját, aztán megpördülvén szembetalálta magát Vladimir kőarcával és felsikoltott.

– Úristen, a Pokolban vagyok!

Vladimir ráfintorgott, míg Roderich elpantomimezte, hogy ugyan vonja már el a könnyen sátánnak titulálható személy figyelmét. A marsall bevetette minden tudását; fejen állt, elmesélte az össze komédiát egyben és dudán játszott. Roderich eközben meglelte, amit keresett: egy régi fafurulyát, amit aztán letett a földre a három kismalac elé.

– Eli, furulyázz nekünk!

Csodák csodájára a jobb szélső kismalac a hangszerhez szaladt és belefújt. Roderich örömében felnevetett és kezet rázott Gilberttel, aki odaszólt a Toris viccén szórakozó Vladimirnak:

– Megtaláltuk Elisabeth-et!

A kőarc villámgyorsan feléjük fordult; a homokóra szétrobbant, hiszen a varázslat véget ért, Vladimir kőmása pedig izzani látszott; kitülemkedett a falból, nyúlt a tégla és feléjük lendült, aztán vörösen égni kezdett. Nem tehetett semmit, mert kötötte az egyezség. A kőarc összeomlott, s mögötte egy hasadékban egy fekete köpenyes alak állt és torka szakadtából ordított. Az égnek lökte karjait, a köpenyegébe belekapott a szél, így felemelkedett, csak úgy szállt körülötte a törmelék és a por. Zöld fény villant, majd robajlás hallatszott; Gilbert és Roderich betapasztották a fülüket, hogy még véletlenül se hallják Vladimir búcsúzóul szánt mérges szavait.

Lassan elült a vihar és kitisztult az ég.

– Roderich! – hallatszódott egy lágy hang. A megszólított úgy fordult hátra, mint aki nem hisz önnön fülének. A malackák helyén Erzsébet állt sértetlenül. – Itt a levél másolata, ami az irattár számára készült. Vesd össze a kettőt, s meglátod, hogy nem kell csalatkoznod szavaim igazában – nyújtotta férjének a papírt. Roderich engedelmesen elvette, és a nap fényébe tartva olvasni kezdte. Az átázott, elmosódott íráson át átsejlettek a másolat szavai, és a férfi megdöbbenve meredt rájuk.

– Hogy én milyen ostoba voltam…

Gilbert vigyorogva bólogatott, míg Erzsébet reménykedve elmosolyodott.

– Meg tudsz nekem bocsátani, Elisabeth?

– Talán – kuncogott a nő.

Roderich arcán megjelent valami, amit akár a végtelen szerelem arckifejezésbeli megnyilvánulásaként is lehetett definiálni. Elhajította a papírokat, közelebb lépett feleségéhez, mire az boldogan omlott a karjaiba. Percekig csak a nyálcsere cuppogó hangjai hallatszottak. Gilbert már önmagával kezdett el sakkozni gondolatban, mert annyira unatkozott. Amikor végre valahára elváltak, Erzsi az elrablója mellé lépett.

– Hadd mutassam be rég elveszett unokaöcsémet, Gilbertet!

A két férfi gyanakodva mustrálta egymást, s végszóra betoppant a fejfájós házigazda, Ivan.

– Áá, kedves Ivan – üdvözölte a királyt Roderich. – Hogy van a kedves Anyegin?

Ivan ideges mosolygással legyintett.

– Kit érdekel, ha még mindig a migrén gyötör… Nem tesz jót Tél tábornoknak – panaszkodott. Senki sem tudta, kiről beszél, de talán nem is volt fontos. Mindenesetre Gilbert feje fölött megjelent az a bizonyos villanykörte.

– Nekem van rá egy gyógymódom. _Elnézést_, de ez fájni fog. – Ivanhoz lépett, és úgy tisztességesen, teljes erejét beleadva (ami nem csekély volt) behúzott neki. A férfi megszédült, és kétségbeesetten tapogatózott valami szilárd támaszték után, amit meg is talált Raivis személyében. A fiú hörögve kapott a nyakához, és majdnem kilöttyintette a pohár tartalmát, amit Natalia az imént sózott rá. – Csak innia kell rá valamit, és máris rendbe jön. A másnaposságra az a jó, ha ki sem józanodik az ember.

Gilbert nem vette észre, hogy Ivan körül derengni kezdett az a bizonyos sötétlilás aura, amit minden alattvalója rettegett. Senki sem foglalkozott különösebben vele, csak Raivis, és inkább szolgálatkészen nyújtotta ura felé a lilás füstöt köpő kelyhet. Natalia főhercegnő szemei elkerekedtek, de már nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy megigya az italt; Ivan egy gyakorlott vedelő mozdulatával húzta le. A nő kicsit izgatottan figyelte az eredményt. A király egy olyan pillantással nézett rá, mintha most látná először. Natalia számítóan elvigyorodott.

– Végre a megfelelő keverék.

Szerelmetes összeborulásuknak csak a közöttük álló Raivis szenvedte kárát.

* * *

Egy hét múlva a schöngrüni kastélyban fényes menyegzőt tartottak; Ivan és Natalia lakodalmát ülték. A tömeg hangos éljenzéssel ünnepelte a friss párt, ahogy azok egy elsötétített hintón kihajtottak a kastélyparton. A jármű ablakain ruhaneműk repültek ki, és páran sietve kaptak utánuk – ki tudja, mennyit adnak tíz év múlva a főhercegnő harisnyatartójáért. Ezután az emberek figyelme ismét a királyi pár felé fordult. Roderich éppen egy kitüntetést adott át Torisnak, aki ezt kitörő örömmel, majd fájdalmas ordítással fogadott, mert a császár belészúrta a tűt. Erzsébet büszkén simogatta férje karját, hogy aztán forró, szerelmes csókban forrjanak össze. A tömeg engedelmesen éljenzett. Egy kép hullott ki Erzsi kezeiből, amin Gilbert állt a hegyekben legújabb barátjával, egy spanyol torreádorral, Antonióval. A messzi Spanyolhonban találkoztak, amikor Gilbert annyira feldühített egy bikát, hogy az felkergette egy citrusra.

A levegőben szívecskés lufik szálltak, és az osztrák nép boldog volt. Minden jó, ha a vége jó és a szépséges királyné megkerül.

MOST MÁR TÉNYLEG VÉGE.

* * *

_Elméletileg ebben a záró fejezetben nem volt semmilyen idegen kifejezés, de ha mégis, szóljatok rám és kiszótárazom._

_Köszönöm mindenkinek a sok segítséget és támogatást, Lizi Eyre-nek különösen, aki mindig elviseli, hogy nyafogok neki, ha valami nem megy. Loth, remélem, hogy elnyerte a tetszésedet ezt a történet, látod csak összehoztam egy hosszabb hetero történetet a Hetaliában, habár eleinte sokkal rövidebbnek indult. :D_

_És végül köszönöm mindenkinek, aki olvasta a sztorit, és remélem, hogy legalább olyan jól szórakoztatok, mint én, amikor írtam. :)_

_A slusszpoén: majdnem ugyanolyan hosszú, mint az Északiak egymás közt._


End file.
